


The Inquisitor had not a mabari

by Shemus



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shemus/pseuds/Shemus
Summary: "Cullen, Skyhold is in Ferelden?""Yes.""Is there a mabari in Ferelden?""Yeah ...""Then why do not we have a mabari?"





	1. Is this not obvious?

"Mabari?" Lady Montilyet stared incredulously at the Trevelian sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Mabari" the Inquisitor replied thoughtfully.

Josephine pursed her lips, looking through the lists of trade agreements, which had to be discussed and agreed upon, until the next feat forced the Inquisitor to carry good news from Andraste all over Tedas. The Ambassador hesitated. The only things she knew about mabari, that they are large, very large dogs, and that the level of respect in Ferelden was measured by the presence of these dogs.  
  
"But, Lady Trevelyan..."  
  
"Cullen."  
  
"Cullen?" Josephine was taken aback, something strange was going on with the Inquisitor. Could it be, that her mind damaged after what happened in the Vault?  
  
"I need Cullen."  
  
"May I ask what's for?"  
  
"For mabari, isn't it obvious?" Trevelyan in her turn looked suspiciously at her beloved, as if the same thoughts that had Lady Montilyet, were in her head, but there was damaged Josephine's mind.  
  
"Very. Obviously." With a faint smile Josefine looked at the girl, threw away unnecessary agreements on her desk and, taking out a bottle of gray whiskey, stored for cases like this, hurried to Leliana, hoping that the Inquisitor would visit the secret chancellor only after visiting everyone in Skyhold.

 


	2. Why don't we have a mabari?

It was getting dark. The pure sun of the Frostback Mountains painted the ancient walls of the fortress in scarlet color, like bloodstain from ripped belly of the dragon. The Inquisitor trembled, regreting again, she couldn't persuade Cullen to move to warmer living quarters which there are countless in a huge castle.

"And where does he sleep?" the obsessive idea appeared in her head, when Trevelian stepped over the threshold of the commander's office.

The riddle, however, was solved immediately, when in search of forty-eight volumes of "Hard in Hightown" the Inquisitor found one on the second floor. He lay quietly on the nightstand. That's good, this one, not "Swords and Shields" ... or what did the Pentaghast read there?

"Inquisitor?" And why he is always surprised? 

"Cullen?"

There was a silence. The roar of the wind break into the narrow loophole. It's cold. 

"So what can I do for you, Inquisitor?"

"Tell me, Cullen..." Lady Trevelyan smiled a little, shortening the distance between herself and the man exactly up to one table.

"Is Skyhold located in the territory of Ferelden?"

"Yes."

"Is there a mabari in Ferelden?"

"Yeah ..."

"Then why don't we have a mabari?"

Cullen thought about it. And the truth, why?

"Probably, they have ended." The templar said not very confidently, avoiding a direct look at the Inquisitor.

"So, they ended?"

Cullen coughed into a fist.

"I assumed..."

"Then you mean you're not sure?"

The templar swallowed, feverishly concocting an excuse to get away from a strange conversation with the Inquisitor, but nothing came to mind except one.

"I can send soldiers, they will find mabari..."

"It's too simple," she muttered to herself thoughtfully, leaving the office, leaving the perplexed man alone with the idea about mabari.

 


End file.
